Sierra
by Soozen
Summary: Kyouya, years after last seeing Haruhi, stumbles upon her in a park and finds a rather huge surprise with her.
1. Chapter 1

"_Sierra  
__I'll never know who you are and I don't deserve to  
__My little girl, we could have been so- oh, nevermind…"  
_-Sierra by Cursive

* * *

It had been accidental.

Kyouya had never meant to run into Haruhi at the park that afternoon, and it had changed everything, absolutely everything.

He'd just been taking a walk, to clear his mind. In a few months, he would be graduating from graduate school, and would be ready to immediately begin working in his father's company. He was at the top of everything (the top of his class, president of his fraternity for the third year in a row, president of student activities; the list went on and on), everything in his life was set on a good- no, excellent- track, filled with everything his father expected of him, and more.

And seeing Haruhi nearly ruined it all.

He'd seen her out of the corner of his eye- at least, he'd been sure he had. The same build (though, her chest seemed to have filled out quite a bit), the same hair style and hair color from when he'd last seen her, five years ago (or was it six?). Kyouya did a double-take, and yes, he was right. It was definitely Haruhi, talking to another woman her age.

"Haruhi?" He hadn't been able to help himself. Haruhi would almost certainly be unhappy to see her; they hadn't parted well. Well? Hell, they had parted in possibly the worst way possible, but that had been unavoidable, due to the circumstances. But, it had been so long since he'd last seen her, and he had to admit, he was curious as to how she was doing.

She turned, saw him, and her eyes widened with shock. Kyouya adjusted his glasses, waiting for her to say something.

"Kyouya?" Her tone was puzzled. This was much better than Kyouya had expected; at least it wasn't angry.

He nodded. "How've you been?" The question was formal. It had been too long since they last spoke to just causally spring up a conversation.

Haruhi seemed to struggle with how to respond to him, before turning to her friend and asking if she minded giving them a moment. The friend obliged, waved goodbye, and walked toward a nearby playground.

It was then that Haruhi eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you here?" Her tone was slightly more aggressive than before.

"It's a nice day; I'm taking a walk," Kyouya said simply. "Why are you here?"

Haruhi glanced back at the playground, and then quickly back at him. "I figured that would be obvious."

And then Kyouya felt foolish. He was always the one to catch on to things rather quickly, and Haruhi was right; now that he thought about it, it was obvious. But, the last time he'd seen her, her stomach had barely even started to show. It was hard to think, to imagine that their child could be old enough to play on a playground.

Her pregnancy had been the reason for their break-up.

They had been dating for four years; Haruhi had been a junior in college, and he had been a senior. Both had panicked when she had missed her period (though, very inwardly, especially on Kyouya's part), and even more so when it was confirmed that she was indeed pregnant.

Kyouya had wanted her to get an abortion; he was not ready to marry, and having a child before marriage was not something his father would be particularly happy with. Haruhi had been adamantly against an abortion, and couldn't see the problem with them just raising a child together, even if they weren't married.

They had constantly fought over this. Kyouya hadn't wanted to lose Haruhi as a girlfriend, but he couldn't risk his entire future just because they'd forgotten to use a condom once.

In the end, Haruhi had moved out of their apartment (immediately after a particularly nasty argument), disgusted with him. He had tried to pay for another place for her to stay, but she refused, saying she wanted nothing from him. Kyouya knew that being a single mother would be hard; he sent her monthly checks, despite the fact that they never spoke.

After two years, he received a letter back, containing three of his checks. He took it as a sign to stop sending them.

He never contacted her, and she never contacted him, and life had moved on.

"Oh," Kyouya said, following her gaze to the playground. There were dozens of kids running around; most seemed to be within the right age to be his. Which one was it? Hell, he didn't even know whether Haruhi had given birth to a boy or girl.

"You can't have her."

Her words startled him. She thought he was going to try to take back his- their daughter. Kyouya looked back at Haruhi; she was staring at him coldly.

"I will fight tooth and nail for her," Haruhi continued. "I don't care what it costs, how long it might take, I will not let you have her. You lost your cha-"

"I'm not trying to take…her," Kyouya said. He had a daughter. "I was just taking a walk, and happened to see you."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"I swear I have absolutely no intentions of taking her from you."

After a moment, Haruhi nodded. "Good."

There was an awkward silence.

"You sent my checks back," Kyouya said, to break the silence.

"Huh? Oh, right. I didn't need them anymore," Haruhi said, a cold edge to her voice. "You didn't want to be a part of her life, and if I kept taking your money, you would continue to be."

"I see." Curiosity got the better of him. "What's her name?"

"Sierra."

Kyouya wasn't at all surprised by the name. Haruhi had told him once that she liked western names.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

A small girl was running towards them, and Kyouya stared in shock. This…this had to be her, had to be Sierra. There were photos, in the house he grew up in, of himself and his siblings, from a young age to their senior photos. And this girl, looked just like his sister did when she was about five, exactly like her, except for the glasses she wore.

Kyouya felt as though he'd been hit by a semi. It was just so incredibly startling to see his daughter for the first time.

Haruhi had crouched down, to be at eye level with the girl. "What is it?"

"I fell! I got a boo-boo!" The girl didn't seem to be the least bit upset over this; in fact, she seemed to be almost proud of it.

"Let me see," Haruhi said.

The girl, Sierra, raised her arm up, showing the underside of it. There it was; a long cut that was bleeding.

"Daddy has the band-aids. He'll fix you up, okay?"

Daddy. Who was 'Daddy'? Kyouya looked to Haruhi's left hand; she wore no ring. She wasn't married.

Sierra had nodded, and took off, running back to the playground. Kyouya watched her, wanting to see who this Daddy person was, but unfortunately, the playground equipment blocked his view.

"She's beautiful," he said quietly. His daughter. He couldn't bring himself to ask who her 'Daddy' was.

"She is," Haruhi said nodding. "And she's happy, not knowing about you." She looked at him. "Don't ruin that."

Kyouya was a little shocked at how casually she said that, but of course chose not to show it. "What do you mean?" From his tone, one would think that he was asking about the weather.

"She doesn't know about you, and I don't plan to let her," Haruhi said calmly, looking back out to the playground. "It would disrupt everything I've worked so hard to create for her; a family, a sense of security." Her gaze returned to him. "I'm going to go now. I don't want to see you again, not near her."

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "I see. I hope you've been doing well." He nodded to her, and continued on his walk, his demeanor as calm and cool as ever.

But inside, he was beginning to crack.

* * *

"_And I wonder  
__Who's the father…."_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. There should be another chapter coming along at some point.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm ready to settle down now  
So get that man out of my bed  
I want my daughter back now…"_  
-Sierra by Cursive

* * *

Kyouya was not one to drink- alcohol, that is.

He found that, after a long day of studying and classes, a cup of green tea tended to soothe his nerves a lot better than a cold beer could, as a lot of his peers preferred. The taste was unfavorable, and he couldn't take the chance of doing something stupid while drunk. And so, he didn't drink, save for the occasional cup of wine or scotch at social events.

However, today, after seeing Sierra and Haruhi, Kyouya found himself reaching for a bottle of scotch, to have a drink or two. A drink or two quickly turned into three or four, and that led to five or six, and soon enough, Kyouya was drunk, and drunk with the brilliant idea to go see Haruhi at two in the morning.

He knew it now. He wanted to be a father, and he wanted to be a part of Sierra's life. He was ready to be a dad; he was ready to settle down. The name was perfect, and she was perfect, and he was ready and there was no possible way that Haruhi could deny him this. She would see it; he had just needed time, and now she would let him be a part of Sierra's life; he was her father, after all.

She simply had to let him.

It hadn't been hard to find her new address; a quick call (though, frustrating on both ends of the line, due to Kyouya's slurred speech) was all it took. If Kyouya hadn't been so drunk, he would've been surprised by where Haruhi was living. She was in a very rich part of the city, and it was clear that she was living in the penthouse of the apartment building.

He'd reached her building a lot quicker than he thought was possible; time seemed to move faster while he was drunk. It was a good thing he wasn't driving, really. He hadn't been this drunk since…well, ever, really. His driver had offered to accompany him up to her room, most likely due to how visibly drunk he was, but Kyouya vehemently declined. He had to talk to Haruhi alone.

Kyouya reached the door to her room similarly; far too quickly to be possible. He knocked once, lightly, and then again, louder this time. The door did not open, and so he knocked again, and again, until he was pounding out a steady beat against the mahogany door.

After what seemed like ages, the door finally opened, and Kyouya blinked in surprise. It wasn't Haruhi who'd opened the door, but Mori, wearing just a pair of sweatpants, who looked just as confused to see him. They hadn't seen each other in years, not since Kyouya had graduated high school.

"Mori…? I thought…I…Haruhi…. Got the wrong address…." He was muttering, his words slurring. He must look like such a mess.

And then Mori shook his head. "She's sleeping."

Why was Mori at Haruhi's place? The question was so hard to fathom, Kyouya couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Why are you here?"

"I need…Haruhi," Kyouya said. The words were incredibly hard to get out. And what was Mori doing here? He needed to see Haruhi, not Mori. "Why…"

He stopped, seeing movement behind Mori. Haruhi was walked towards them, hair a mess, dressed only in an oversized shirt, rubbing her eyes in a sleepy sort of way. Kyouya thought he'd never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Kyouya?" She looked from him to Mori as she reached them, then put a hand on Mori's arm. "Takashi, what's going on?"

It was then apparent exactly what Mori was doing here. He lived here. Haruhi lived here. They lived here together. They were together.

Mori was who Haruhi had referred to as 'daddy.'

A wave of nausea came over Kyouya, and he had to grip the doorway to steady himself. Instead of it being him, it was Mori; Mori was the one who got to tuck Sierra in, the one who took care of her, and played with her, and had the title of 'daddy.'

"Kyouya, what's going on?" Haruhi asked. Mori had apparently supplied an insufficient answer.

He looked up at her. She was slightly blurry; his glasses had gone askew. Kyouya moved to fix them, only to knock them off his face. He considered picking them up, but was sure the movement would cause him to vomit.

"I…want…." It was so hard to put sentences together. It simply wasn't fair.

"You're drunk." What Haruhi said was not a question, but a statement. She was holding out his glasses for him to take. When had she bent down to pick them up?

Kyouya only nodded weakly in response, carefully taking the glasses from her. Putting them on seemed to help; his vision was a bit clearer now. "Sierra. I want Sierra."

"No."

The response hadn't come from Haruhi, but from Mori. He was glaring at Kyouya, and Kyouya was suddenly aware of just how big he was in comparison, and how muscular he was.

"Takashi, could you go check on Sierra?" Haruhi asked, and Kyouya was surprised when Mori nodded and walked into the suite.

She then turned her attention back to Kyouya. "Kyouya, it's three in the morning, you're drunk, and this is not going to happen. You gave up your chance to be part of Sierra's life long ago. Go home, and go to sleep. I don't want to see you here again."

"I-I'm her father-"

"And you have done nothing to help raise her!" Her voice was in a whisper, and yet she was shouting. Kyouya, even through his drunken stupor, could feel how angry she was. "Mori is her father; Mori has been here for her as long as she can remember! Go home. If you come here again, I will call the police." She started to close the door.

"Haruhi, please." When had he lost his calm, cool and collected self? "Let me….please."

It was a moment before she spoke. "If we ever have this conversation, it'll be when you are sober, Kyouya. Now, go home," she said firmly.

There it was; hope that he would be part of Sierra's life. That's what he needed, all he needed for now. Sluggishly, he nodded. "Later," he said, stepping back, and stumbling a bit. "Later, we'll talk."

He was sure he heard a sigh from her. "Goodnight, Kyouya."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


End file.
